narutoaldfandomcom-20200214-history
Eight-Tails (Zf6hellion)
The Eight-Tails (八尾, Hachibi) is a tailed beast that was sealed within Tenka Nihisaki, following one of the chaotic rampages that the Eight-Tails went through each time it escaped its host. The Eight-Tails became the centre of Tenka's plan to destroy the Five Great Nations as a result. Background According to Madara Uchiha, the Eight-Tails came into being in the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths' life; to prevent the Ten-Tails' resurgence, the Sage split up its chakra and used his ability to create nine separate, monstrous constructs of living chakra, which would become known as the tailed beasts. The Eight-Tails eventually fell into the possession of Kumogakure. However, its ferocity was so great that none of its former jinchūriki could control it. They would lose control, and the Eight-Tails would go on a rampage and destroy the village, requiring the Third Raikage to form a special coalition to subdue it, extract it from its previous jinchūriki, and sealed it within another selected host. Many villagers lost their lives during these episodes and the Eight-Tails lost one of its four horns to the Raikage. It was ultimately sealed within Tenka Nihisaki, who was six at the time, and personally requested that she become the host - although she didn't truly understand the situation at the time or her role in life after it, through the Iron Armour Seal. Tenka would go on to found a partnership with the Eight-Tails after she betrayed Kumogakure and fled the Land of Lightning. Appearance The Eight-Tails resembles an ushi-oni with four long horns on its head, similar to that of a Jacob sheep. It also has a fifth horn like protrusion on its chin, which appears to have been damaged, much like its lower left horn, part of which was sliced off in battle by the Raikage. It has a muscular upper-body structure, with a hunched back similar to an American bison, arms with spiked protrusions on the elbows, and hands with opposable thumbs like that of a human. It has no hind-legs, instead its lower half is made up of its tails which consist of eight tentacles that resemble the cephalopod arms of an octopus, and according to former hosts, its tails will grow back in the event that they are sliced off. It is also extremely massive, matching the Giant Squid in size. Personality As Tenka is one of the few jinchūriki to gain control over her Tailed Beast, her relationship with the Eight-Tails is highly relaxed. Where as other Tailed Beasts constantly threaten their jinchūrik and must be either restrained or confined to be spoken to, Tenka and the Eight-Tails can talk leisurely, often times having lengthened discussions with one another within Tenka's subconscious. However, due to the circumstances of Tenka's gaining control over the Eight-Tails, a small amount of animosity between the two remains, which had generally mellowed out over their time together; The duo can often be seen insulting each others capabilities; relieving stress and tension through each other as they learned to co-exist inside one being. Unlike its host, the Eight-Tails has proven to be a very observant being noticing Torayama's broken ribs when her students did not. He was also capable of empathy having noticed the worry in Torayama about the fate of her missing student. In the end he viewed the people closest to his jinchūriki as comrades, often having the temptation to speak to them - though circumstances usually prevented such from occuring. Like all Tailed Beasts his main goal remained that of self preservation. While he was on friendly terms with Tenka, their coexistence had led him to take on the thought that his jinchūriki's body is his, in a manner of speaking, thus he often berates Tenka for going overboard in dangerous situations and is always the first to urge her to remain cautious. If the Eight-Tails felt the danger was too great, he would demand that he be released, regardless of the presense of allies - very much likely to get caught in the crossfire of a Tailed Beats immense attacks. If he could help it however, the Eight-Tails would urge a change of battlefield before being released - to get those potential casualties out of the combat zone. He was also rather analytical making sure to provide input for Tenka while fighting something she was unsure of, he was quick to recognize usage of the Steel Release and Swift Release Kekkei Genkai techniques and offered counter measures. He was on good terms with most of the other Tailed Beasts that he had come into contact with. Often having known them on a personal level. The only exceptions were the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, the Third-Tailed Giant Turtle, and the Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse. The Eight-Tails and the Nine-Tails shared a deep level of animosity for each other, though the Eight-Tails would refuse to explain why to anyone who questioned him on it. In the case of the Five-Tails, the Eight-Tails shared a dislike after having fought each other when the Eight-Tails once broke out from Kumogakure. Unlike the Nine and Five-Tails, the Eight-Tails did not share any negative relationship with the Three-Tails as they had yet to meet one another. Abilities The Eight-Tails was said to be the second most powerful of all of the Tailed Beasts, second only to the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. With its expansive supply of chakra, it can fire massive blasts of pure chakra. The Eight-Tails had enough power to temporarily restrain and contain a direct assault from a Tailed Beast Ball of the Nine-Tails, but was rendered unconscious afterwards as a result. It had the ability to endure the fires of Amaterasu for a considerable length of time. it could also withstand a drawn out assault from the Five-Tails having enough endurance to take all of its attacks head on before delivering its own counter attack. Its tentacles offer it several additional appendages with which to interact with its surrounding and strike targets, but they are also easily severed. Despite the immense size of the Eight-Tails it was was shown to have an amazing level of speed when it attacked, even being fast enough to block Amaterasu with its fist. The Eight-Tails also proved to be a highly powerful swimmer, while not fast enough to out match the Three-Tails, it was capable of swimming at such a pace that it was impossible for Kumogakure's ANBU to pursue it. In line with its theme as an octopus the Eight-Tails was capable of producing ink to blind its opponents. However the Eight-Tails also possessed the ability to create immensely powerful flames, conjued by thought or through touch, known to the shinobi world as the Inferno Release. As such the Eight-Tails was capable of allowing its jinchūriki the ability to utilize the Inferno Release, as shown in the Inferno Release: Flame Blade technique. The Eight-Tails was highly intelligent going as far as to explain the mechanics of the Tailed Beast Ball to Tenka when she trained to use it, he could also explain the inherent flaws in the use of the Eight-Tailed Chakra Mode over simply entering the Full Tailed-Beast form. He coached Tenka on battle tactics and was known to engage her in conversation over her plans, pointing out flaws and giving suggestions to better the outcome. Activity inside Tenka Nihisaki Main article: Tenka Nihisaki's Jinchūriki Forms As the Eight-Tails' jinchūriki, Tenka can transform herself into the Eight-Tails and can access its high-level chakra without losing control, as Tenka is one of few jinchūriki who is known to be able to fully control her tailed beast's powers. Tenka is also able to use the Eight-Tails to block her chakra to break illusions. She has shown the ability to enter the Full Tailed-Beast form but also utilize an Eight-Tailed Chakra Mode if she feels the need to do so. Category:Zf6hellion Category:Tailed beasts